With the advancements in information processing equipment and communication equipment and the increase in data volume of moving images, there is a demand for increasing the speed of signals used in each equipment. For example, a high-speed transmission property of 6 Gbps or higher is needed for connecting servers. To achieve the high-speed transmission property for connecting servers, a cable connector with an excellent high-speed transmission property and a cable with an excellent high-speed transmission property are connected and the connected cable connector is connected to a server.
Meanwhile, JP 2005-85469 A discloses a cable connector in which wires are soldered to a printed circuit board that is connected to contacts of a connector. In this cable connector, the wires and solder connecting portions of the printed circuit board are inner-molded with resin. Accordingly, the solder connecting portions are protected, and thus mechanical strength thereof is ensured with certainty.
However, the cable connector disclosed in JP 2005-85469 A has the following problem.
That is, while the mechanical strength of the solder connecting portions of the wires is ensured, impedance matching in the solder connecting portions is not taken into consideration at all. Therefore, there is a problem that the impedance of the solder connecting portions decreases remarkably due to the resin sealed along the periphery of the solder connecting portions.